Stay With Me (Stay the Night sequel 1, Jeonghan side)
by ayriladriel
Summary: "This ain't love but darling, stay with me"-Jeonghan, Stay the Night Sequel. Seventeen fanfic, Cheolsoo, SCoups (Choi Seungcheol) x Joshua (Hong Jisoo) Slight! JeongCheol. Jeonghan side !


Stay With Me (Stay the Night sequel 1, Jeonghan side)

A Cheolsoo and JeongCheol Fic

Summary : "This ain't love but darling, stay with me"-Jeonghan

Disclaimer : I don't own them, i just own the stories

Ratting : PG-13

Warning : Boy x Boy, (Choi Seungcheol) x Joshua (Hong Jisoo) Slight! JeongCheol. Jeonghan side !

Song : Sam Smith – Stay With Me

Hai, ini sequel pertama dari fanfic Stay the Night rencananya mau langsung bikin story tentang 2 tahun setelah Jisoo pergi tapi setelah denger lagu ini kok jadinya pengen bikin Jeonghan side…jadi yaa, ceritanya jadi gini. Enjoy !

 _This ain't love it's clear to see_ _  
_ _But darling, stay with me_

Seorang lelaki bersurai panjang berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah gedung perkantoran dengan amarah yang dipendamnya. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan para karyawan yang tanpa sengaja ditabraknya selama berjalan. Tujuan lelaki itu hanya satu, ruangan presiden direktur.

Sesaat setelah sampai di depan ruangan presiden direktur, lelaki itu segera memaksa masuk meskipun dihadang oleh seorang wanita yang mungkin merupakan sekretaris presdir perusahaan itu.

"Maaf Pak, saya sudah mencoba menahannya tapi.." penjelasan wanita itu terpotong oleh sebuah gerakan tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyejin-ssi, biarkan dia masuk. Kau kembali saja ke pekerjaanmu. Oh iya jangan lupa _reschedule_ rapat dengan investor dari China menjadi besok siang" jelas presdir tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu. Sepertinya Ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang berani memasuki ruangannya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Baik Pak, saya permisi" ujar wanita itu pelan. Setelah wanita tersebut menutup pintu, lelaki berambut panjang itu langsung menghampiri meja presdir dan menepis kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya membuat presdir muda itu menatapnya malas.

"Ada apa Jeonghan ?" tanya lelaki itu tenang

"Kau masih bisa bertanya ada apa ? Aku tak habis pikir Seungcheol, lusa hari pernikahan kita tapi kau seolah-olah tidak peduli. Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak mencoba tuxedo yang sudah aku pilihkan untukmu. Sebenarnya maumu apa hah ?"

Presdir yang dipanggil Seungcheol itu hanya mendesah dan menatap lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu aku sibuk"

"Ya, kau sibuk tapi kau masih bisa mengatur ulang jadwal rapatmu, begitu ? lalu saat kau tidak sedang rapat apa yang kau lakukan ? jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa Pak Presdir yang terhormat" ujar Jeonghan sinis.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Seungcheol masih dengan nada suara yang tenang. Jeonghan berdecak malas.

"Kau akan pergi padanya kan? Selingkuhanmu itu" mendengar ucapan Jeonghan, Seungcheol refleks mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa ? kau kaget aku tahu ? kalian bahkan tidak pantas bersama"

"Jaga mulutmu, Jeonghan !" Seungcheol berdiri, tangannya terangkat.

"Kau mau menamparku hah ? Ayo tampar aku !" tantang Jeonghan. Seungcheol kemudian kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjadikanku kekasihmu. Kau yang meminta ! Dan aku juga tidak pernah memintamu untuk melamarku. Kau yang meminta ! Kau yang berlutut dihadapanku dan memintaku untuk menikah denganmu !" Jeonghan menunjuk wajah Seungcheol kasar.

"Karena kau yang meminta, maka setidaknya bertanggung jawablah, aku permisi" Jeonghan berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Seungcheol. Di depan pintu Jeonghan berhenti dan berkata

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mundur Seungcheol-ah" kemudian ia membuka pintu kasar dan membantingnya, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang masih terkepal.

Jeonghan membanting pintu Apartementnya kasar, ia kemudian membanting tasnya dan berjalan ke arah kulkas. Setelah matanya menangkap bir yang dicarinya, ia langsung membuka dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Jeonghan kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menaruh bir yang dibawanya di meja kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Matanya terpejam, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia terisak sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sialan ! Apa aku tidak bisa menang melawannya Seungcheol-ah"

"Aku mencintaimu, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini" Jeonghan kemudian mengambil bir di atas meja dan kembali meminumnya. Matanya menerawang ke arah bingkai yang terpajang di atas TV. Fotonya bersama Seungcheol, lelaki yang dicintainya, yang sayangnya mencintai adiknya sendiri. Ya, Jeonghan sudah tahu semuanya bahkan sebelum mereka berdua memulai hubungan ini.

 **Flashback**

 _Jeonghan berdiri di depan rumahnya lengkap dengan seragam SMA dan sepeda yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangan yang dikenakannya._

' _Sudah jam 7, kemana Seungcheol itu. Aish, tau begini aku akan meninggalkannya' keluh Jeonghan dalam hati. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu seseorang, lebih tepatnya Seungcheol. Sahabat baik Jeonghan sejak kecil._

 _Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara klakson sepeda dan deru napas seseorang. Jeonghan segera melihat kearah suara tersebut._

" _Dari mana saja kau ? Ayo berangkat, kita sudah terlambat"_

" _Maaf, aku tadi bangun kesiangan" ujar Seungcheol sambil mengusap tengkuknya._

" _Sudah, cepatlah. Sebentar lagi pagar ditutup"' Jeonghan kemudian mengayuh sepedanya, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih mengatur napasnya._

" _Yaaa..Yoon Jeonghan ! Tunggu aku ! Aish, anak itu.." Seungcheol kembali mengayuh sepedanya mencoba menyusul Jeonghan yang sudah meninggalkannya._

 _Yoon Jeonghan dan Choi Seungcheol, mereka berdua selalu seperti itu setiap hari. Seungcheol tiap pagi akan menjemput Jeonghan dengan sepedanya, Jeonghan akan selalu dibuat menunggu tapi anehnya ia masih saja menunggu Seungcheol, Seungcheol yang selalu beralasan kalau dia bangun kesiangan dan akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda yang dikayuh secepat mungkin. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat dekat dan hampir selalu terlihat bersama. Tiap jam istirahat mereka berdua akan ke kantin bersama, tiap pulang sekolah mereka akan saling menunggu jika salah satu sedang menjalankan piket atau mengikuti kegiatan club dan akhirnya mereka berdua akan kembali melakukan balap sepeda saat pulang sekolah._

 _Semua orang mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih. Namun, ada yang yang diketahui orang lain namun diketahui dengan pasti oleh Jeonghan. Seungcheol… mencintai adiknya sendiri._

 _Jeonghan tahu siapa adik Seungcheol. Choi Jisoo, seorang lelaki yang sangat manis dengan mata dan senyum yang menawan. Tidak heran sebenarnya jika Seungcheol menyukainya, salahnya ada pada status Jisoo yang merupakan adiknya. Jeonghan sendiri kenal baik dengan Jisoo karena mereka sering jalan-jalan bersama. Jeonghan dari awal memang selalu menganggap bahwa Seungcheol terlalu terobsesi dengan Jisoo, Seungcheol dengan bangga selalu menceritakan mengenai Jisoo, Jisoonya yang imut, Jisoonya yang cengeng, Jisoonya yang bisa berbicara, Jisoo ini Jisoo itu dan segala ceritanya. Ia juga cenderung tidak mengijinkan anak-anak lain menggendong dan bermain dengan Jisoo, kecuali Jeonghan tentu saja dan awalnya Jeonghan menganggap sikap Seungcheol sangat manis sebagai seorang kakak._

 _Tapi lama kelamaan Jeonghan sering melihat perlakuan Seungcheol terhadap Jisoo yang mulai dianggapnya tidak wajar. Seperti, pelukan Seungcheol yang terlihat penuh nafsu, tatapan mata Seungcheol yang penuh cinta saat melihat Jisoo dan sikapnya yang sangat posesif. Ia selalu marah saat tau Jisoo bermain dengan lelaki lain. Mingyu, teman sekelas Jisoo pernah menjadi korban Seungcheol karena ia berani merangkul Jisoo di depan Seungcheol saat bertamu dirumahnya._

 _Kecurigaan Jeonghan akhirnya terbukti saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat Seungcheol mencium bibir Jisoo di dalam kamarnya saat sedang bertamu di rumah Seungcheol, salahkan pintu kamarnya yang tidak tertutup. Saat itu, Jeonghan yang ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama langsung berjalan mundur dan berlari pulang. Ia hanya mengirim pesan berisi_

' _aku tidak jadi ke rumahmu, aku sakit'_

 _Jeonghan menangis sejadinya sesaat setelah ia sampai di rumah. Entah apa yang lebih menyakitkannya, cintanya yang tak berbalas atau fakta bahwa saingan cintanya adalah adik lelaki yang ia cintai, seseorang yang harusnya bukan sebuah ancaman._

 _Setelah puas menangis, Jeonghan kembali seperti Jeonghan sebelumnya, hanya saja rambut panjangnya dipotong hingga sebahu, membuat Seungcheol dan teman-temannya bingung dan bertanya mengenai rambutnya dan hanya dijawab_

" _Aku bosan dengan rambut panjang"_

 _Berhari-hari setelah pernyataan Seungcheol, tidak ada yang berubah dari hubungan keduanya, mereka masih berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, bermain bersama dan melakukan segala sesuatu bersama bahkan setelah lulus SMA, mereka berdua masuk ke Universitas dan jurusan yang sama._

 _Dua bulan kemudian, Jeonghan kaget karena Jisoo tiba-tiba menghubunginya, meminta untuk bertemu di sebuah café yang tak jauh dari kampusnya dan Jeonghanpun mengiyakan. Saat Jeonghan tiba di café, Jisoo sudah duduk dan memesan sebuah minuman. Jeonghan berjalan menghampiri Jisoo yang masih mengenakan seragam SMP dan menepuk pundaknya membuat Jisoo menyunggingkan senyumnya_

" _Hai hyung, lama tidak berjumpa ? kau memotong rambutmu ?" tanya Jisoo_

" _Lama tak bertemu denganku dan yang kau menanyakan rambutku ?" balas Jeonghan ketus._

" _Hahaha, maaf hyung. Habisnya kau berubah drastis sekali hyung, oh iya aku sudah memesankan minuman untukmu, vanilla latte kan ?"_

" _Rupanya kau masih ingat seleraku" Jeonghan mengacak rambut Jisoo gemas._

" _Oh iya, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menemuiku ?" sambung Jeonghan sambil meminum vanilla lattenya_

 _Jisoo kemudian menunduk dan memainkan tangannya, terlihat tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya._

" _Aku… aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan hyung"_

" _Pengakuan ?" Jisoo mengangguk_

" _Aku…aku berkencan dengan Seungcheol hyung" jelas Jisoo masih dengan kepala menunduk. Jeonghan menaruh cangkir kopinya dan menatap Jisoo lekat_

" _Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku ?"_

" _Aku tahu apa yang kami lakukan ini salah hyung, tapi aku mencintainya" Jeonghan menatap Jisoo bingung, tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan adik sahabatnya itu._

" _Aku tahu hyung sangat mencintai kakakku dan aku tahu kau mungkin tahu bahwa kami memiliki hubungan" Jeonghan membelalakan matanya namun tidak berkata apa-apa_

" _Dan aku ingin Seungcheol hyung dapat merasakan hidup normal seperti lelaki lainnya, berkencan dengan wajar, dan bisa diterima orang-orang"_

" _Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Jisoo-ya?" tanya Jeonghan, merasa bingung dengan penjelasan Jisoo._

 _Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menatap mata Jeonghan._

" _Bantu aku hyung " pinta Jisoo lirih, Jeonghan hanya bisa diam._

" _Aku ingin Seungcheol hyung berada di tangan yang tepat"_

 _Jeonghan masih terdiam menatap lelaki dihadapannya, Jisoo menghela napas kemudian berkata_

" _Berkencanlah dengan Seungcheol hyung" sekali lagi Jeonghan membelalakan mata karena ucapan Jisoo_

" _Apa maksudmu ?"_

" _Kumohon hyung, berkencanlah dengan Seungcheol hyung, kalau..kalau dia menyatakan perasaan padamu, terimalah hyung" ujar Jisoo lirih_

" _Apa apaan kau ? kau memanfaatkan perasaanku begitu ? sebenarnya apa maumu ? mengejekku karena dia lebih memilihmu sampai-sampai kau harus memintanya untuk menembakku, begitu ?"_

" _Bukan begitu hyung, aku hanya ingin Seungcheol hyung hidup normal. Aku tak tahu harus meminta kepada siapa. Hanya kau orang yang mungkin akan dicintainya hyung. Kalian hanya butuh waktu"_

" _Dia akan membenciku setelah kau memintanya untuk berkencan denganku"_

" _Tapi kalian sahabat, dia tidak akan membencimu"_

" _Justru karena aku sahabatnya aku tahu dia akan membenciku !" keduanya terdiam. Jeonghan memulai pembicaraan._

" _Kenapa harus aku ?" tanya Jeonghan lirih_

" _Karena kau sahabatnya hyung dan kau mencintainya, katakan aku egois karena terkesan memanfaatkanmu tapi aku hanya ingin hyungku bahagia dengan kehidupan yang normal. Dia tidak akan dihina jika orang-orang tahu kalau kalian berkencan, tapi jika denganku ? semua orang akan memusuhinya hyung. Bayangkan bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuaku jika mengetauhinya ? Mereka pasti akan mengusir Seungcheol hyung dan menghapusnya dari daftar keluarga. Kumohon hyung"_

 _Jeonghan terdiam, seperti berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk lemah, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Jeonghan mencintai Seungcheol dan mungkin ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk menjadikan Seungcheol miliknya. Jisoo tersenyum meihat anggukan Jeonghan. Kemudian Jeonghan bertanya_

" _Lalu, kau bagaimana ?"_

" _Aku akan pergi ketika waktunya tiba hyung. Tunggulah sebentar lagi" Jisoo kembali berbicara_

" _Maafkan aku hyung, tapi mungkin aku akan tetap berhubungan dengannya sebelum aku pergi" Jeonghan terdiam, Jisoo kembali berkata sambil tersenyum_

" _Tidak terlihat pun tak apa, aku bahagia bisa bersamanya meskipun harus jadi selingkuhan"_

' _Bukankah aku yang terlihat seperti selingkuhan' ujar Jeonghan dalam hati, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miris._

" _Baiklah, tak masalah bagiku" ujar Jeonghan, ia kembali meminum vanilla lattenya yang sempat tak tersentuh_

" _Biar kutebak, aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini pada Seungcheol kan?" tanya Jeonghan, Jisoo terkejut seperti melupakan sesuatu kemudian ia mengangguk_

" _Aku hampir lupa mengatakannya hyung, tapi kumohon berpura-puralah kau tidak mengetahui apapun hyung." Jeonghan mengangguk._

 _Ia mengecek jam tangannya_

" _Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan ?"Jisoo menggeleng lemah_

" _Terimakasih hyung"_

 _Jeonghan menggeleng, "Tak masalah, sudah ya aku pergi dulu" Jeonghan merogoh saku celananya dan mengelurakan beberapa lembar uang._

" _Jangan pulang terlalu larut" itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Jeonghan sebelum berpisah dengan Jisoo dan tanpa Jeonghan sadari keputusannya membuat hidupnya tidak sama lagi._

" Kalau saja aku tidak mengiyakan keinginan Jisoo mungkin aku dan Seungcheol masih bersahabat sekarang, mungkin kita berdua akan tertawa sambil minum bersama, bukannya bertengkar karena masalah tuxedo sialan itu" Jeonghan kembali menegak birnya. Tak lama terdengar suara dering telepon genggamnya. Jeonghan merogoh saku celananya sebelum akhirnya mengangkat

"Halo"

' _Jisoo'_ Jeonghan melihat nama penelepon di layar handphonenya

"Ah Jisoo, kenapa ? Apa dia ditempatmu ?"

"Kau….kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ?"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, hati-hati Jisoo-ya"

"Tentu, kau juga baik-baiklah disana, Selamat tinggal"

"hmm.."

Jeonghan mengakhiri panggilan telepon tersebut.

" _Semoga kau bahagia_..hah, bahagia katanya ?"

Jeonghan berbalik, menatap kemerlap lampu gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat jelas di apartementnya sambil meneguk birnya.

"Aku pasti akan bahagia, tenang saja. Setelah kau pergi, aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku" dan sebuah seringaian terpatri di bibir indahnya.

 _And deep down I know this never works_ _  
_ _But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_ __


End file.
